Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Christmas special from Walt Disney animation studios which hits theaters In Real D)) 3D December 24, 2017. Directed By: Kevin Deters Steve Wermers Produced By: Roy Conli Music By: Christophe Beck Kate Anderson (Songs) Elyssa Samsel (Songs) Studios: Walt Disney Animation Release Date December 24, 2017 Running Time 22 Minutes 8PM Check Out A Disney Parks Presents Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure After Party On ABC7 Release Date December 25, 2017 Running Time 10AM Sing A Long Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Sing A Long /Pixar's Coco Sing A Long Release Date January 26, 2018 Running Time 22 Minutes 2PM Get Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Plus 6 Disney Tales On DVD And Blu Ray Release Date March 27, 2018 Running Time 22 minutes Watch A Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure On TV On ABC Release Date December 20, - December 24, 2018 Running Time 22 Minutes 8PM Network ABC Disney On Ice Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Release Date December 24, 2019 Running Time 22 Minutes 5PM Trailers Trailer 1 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Official US Trailer (Here Finally) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb8WDATVB6A Trailer 2 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure New Trailer (Here Finally) h ttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhvjv_BJXX0 Final Trailer 3 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Final Trailer (Here Finally) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4HT2Urvsl Trailer Music When We're Together - Anna And Elsa's Christmas Song (First Trailer Music) Beethoven Theme Song (Second Trailer Music) When We're Together - Anna And Elsa's Christmas Song (Final Trailer Music) Plot It's the first Christmas Eve Winter season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. So, Olaf sets out to comb the kingdom to bring home the best traditions and save this first Christmas for his friends. Cast * Josh Gad - Olaf * Frank Walker - Sven * Kristen Bell - Anna * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Livvy Stubenrauch - Baby Anna * Agatha Lee - Young Anna * Eva Bella - Baby Elsa * Spencer Lacey - Young Elsa * Jonathan Groff - Kristoff * Chris Williams - Oaken * Wolves * Cats * Puppy * Squirrel * Eagle Soundtrack Today 1. Christmas Thru The Seelings/All I Want 4 Christmas Is U /Ring The Season/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer/Sliver And Gold/Holly Jolly Christmas/White Christmas/Sliver Bells/Last Christmas/Frosty The Snowman/There Always/Joy 2 The World Christmas Song - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Mariah Carey - Anna And Elsa And Olaf's Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Bing Crosby - Jimmy Durante - Wham - Clariess's Christmas Song - The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song 2. The Balled Of Flemmingrad/Christmas C'Mom/Everyday Is Christmas/You're A Mean 1, Mr. Grinch Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Lindsey Stirling - Sia - Thurl Ravenscroft 3. It's From Long A Go (Ring The Season)/Please Come Home 4 Christmas/Kiss U This Christmas/We're A Couple Of Missfits Christmas Song - Elsa's Sad Christmas Song - Kelly Clarkson - Why Don't We - Ruldoph Ft. Elf's Christmas Song 4. That Time Of Year/The Christmas Song/Christmas Don't Be Late/Carol Of The Bells/Carol Of The Bells (Christmas/ Sarajevo)/Let It Snow/Jingle Bells (Jingle All The Way)/Jingle Bell Rock/I Want Candy/Welcome Christmas/Rockin Around The Christmas Tree/We Santa's Elves/Sleigh Ride/Christmas Song/Little Drummer Boy - Olaf's Christmas Song - Nat King Cole - Chipmunks Christmas Song - The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Trans-Sirberian Orchestra's Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck - Olaf's Christmas Song - Bow Wow Wow - The Cast Of The Grinch - Brenda Lee - Elves's Christmas Song - Leroy Anderson Ft. Christophe Beck - Harry Simeone Chorale 5. Happy Merry Holly Jolly Tinys Of Good Chear (That Time Of Year) (Resprise)/When Christmas Comes To Town/Where Are U Christmas ?/It's The Most Wounderful Time Of The Year/Happy Holidays (The Holiday Season) Christmas Song - Olaf's Sad Christmas Song - The Cast Of Polar Express - Faith Hill - Andy Williams - Andy Williams 6. We Wish U A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year/When We're Together/Santa Claus Is Coming 2 Town/Believe/A Snowman's Christmas Time Of Year/Mistletoe/U And Me At Christmas/Celebrate (It's Christmas)/Slient Night/This Year/Merry Christmas/Snow Globe Wonderland/Christmas Baby Please Come Home/Come December/Feel This Christmas/Have Yourself A Merry Christmas/Wrapped In Red/Do U No It's Christmas ?/Wounderful Christmas Time /Hark The Herald Angles Sing/Deck The Halls/It's Christmas Time Again/Ghost Of Christmas Past Christmas Song (End Credits) - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Christmas Song - Mariah Carrey- Josh Groban - Anna, Elsa And Kristoff's Christmas Song - Santa Claus Miss Claus And Elves's Christmas Song - Justin Bieber - Why Don't We - Forever In Your Mind - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Christmas Song - Skylar Stecker - Why Don't We - Asher Angel - Olivia Holt - Jordan Fisher - In Real Life - Micheal Buble - Kelly Clarkson - Band Aid - Paul McCartney - Nat King Cole - Percy Faith Ft. Christophe Beck - Backstreet Boys - Elizabeth Chan Music Videos 1. Believe - Josh Groban 2. Where Are U Christmas ? - Faith Hill Instrumental 1. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Opening Main Title/Olaf Say's Surprise - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir 2. After The Yule Bell Rings - Christophe Beck 3. Let Holiday's Begin - Christophe Beck 4. Sven Lick Kristoff - Christophe Beck 5. Elsa's Back Story - Elsa's Sad Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck 6. Olaf's Christmas Plan - Christophe Beck 7. Were Going Door 2 Door To Looking 4 Family Traditions - Christophe Beck 8. Olaf And Sven's Journey/Olaf Meets Oaken - Christophe Beck 9. Sled Chase - Orhestra's Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck 10. What Are U Wearing ? - Christophe Beck 11. Sven's Telling The Truth - Christophe Beck 12. Carol Of The Bells (Christmas/ Sarajevo)/Wolves Chase Olaf - Trans-Sirberian Orchestra's Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck 13. A Sad Lonely Snowman's Purpose - Olaf's Sad Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck 14. Finding Olaf - Christophe Beck 15. Olaf Your Our Tradition - Christophe Beck 16. Thanks Olaf/End Credits - Christophe Beck New Clips Coming To November And December 1. Olaf Says Surpries Clip (0:14) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQgyhj45JKl 2. Ring The Season Clip (1:12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrHqaph3UEl 3. Let The Holidays Begin Clip (0:45) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fztr2blwN3k 4. The Balled Of Flemmingrad Clip (1:09) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae06LXyOmyE 5. BIG BREAKFAST Clip (0:39) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW8266ceVlo 6. I Remember Clip (0:28) https://www.youtube.com/watchv=egTIOqEU-0l 7. It's From A Long AGO Ring The Season Clip (1:09) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19PsbTPKDLs 8. Tradition Things That Time Of Year Clip (3:59) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgJp69aysL0 8. Olaf Meets Oaken Clip (0:57) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r69JEBtdsB0 9. Sled Chase Clip (0:56) https://www.youtube.com/watch?V=5p9dfY5lRtA 10. What Are U Wearing ? Clip (1:19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKwlbPrpwQY 11. Sven's Telling The Truth About Olaf Clip (0:57) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqRJufC_o7l 12. Wolves Chase Olaf Clip (0:34) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc1Jr75dwn0 13. Holly Jolly That Time Of Year Clip (0:40) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hvK-ZBu0k8 14. Olaf You Are Our Tradition Clip (1:02) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= 15. When We're Together Clip (1:00) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnuEQxcS6s4 16. Thank U Olaf Clip (0:18) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WGxCb9p4kY T.V. Spots Coming To November And December 1. Olaf's Back T.V. Spot 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrJxuzTH9nM 2. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure This Christmas T.V. Spot 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-Aw-5umYUY 3. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFPR3I_yLuo 4. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhCNfjZKVts 5. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPksze7k3UM 6. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjpPmhAS8b0 7. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm6RFaLm3g 8. Another Frozen Holiday Special Is Coming In Theaters TV And In Theaters In Real D)) 3D Next Year October 31 2021 Frozen Halloween/Fallaoween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie Elsa Frozen Ghostbusters Adventure Plot It's Halloween/Fallaoween Night In Enchanted Land But There's Somethings Hunted By In The Autumn World Call AUTUMN WORLD OF HORRORS Untill Then Elsa Gets Terrifed Of Halloween/Falloween And Enchanted Land Is Hunted Until Some Strange Ghost Is Outside The World And Elsa's Friends Gets Trapped In Their Forest Untill Now There Is Going 2 Be A Ghostbusters Gang And Team Up With Sven, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Hans, Duke, Erik, Franics, Grandpabbie, Trolls, Abby, Patty, Clair And Holtsmen And Elsa Are Gonna Save Her Friends And Save Halloween/Fallowaween Night. April 20 2023 Frozen Easter Special Movie Plot Olaf Celebrate Easter And He's Getting A Easter SnowBunny With Anna And Elsa 2 Join The Best Easter's Spring Witner's Seafever Ever. February 14 2023 Frozen Valentine's Day Special Movie Plot Elsa Want's Go Out With Hans But Dylan The Evil Villain Has Arrived That's Gonna 2 Break There Hearts On Valentine's Day. March 17 2023 Frozen St. Patrick's Day Special Movie Plot Snowgies Want's 2 See The Leopardcon On St. Patrick's Day And Elsa Has A Plan From The Snowkids Elsa Want's 2 Kidnapped The Leopardcon. May 14 2023 Frozen Mother's Day Special Movie Plot Olaf Trying 2 Give Alissa's 4 Mother's Day And Anna And Elsa Want's 2 Help Him 4 His Mom. June 18 2023 Frozen Father's Day Special Movie Plot Olaf Want's 2 Give Michael 4 Father's Day And Anna And Elsa Have 2 Help Him 4 His Dad. July 4 2023 Frozen 4Th Of July Special Movie Plot Elsa Is So Exited 4 Tonight's Fireworks Show In The 4Th Of July It's A Good Idea. September 4 2023 Frozen Labor Day Special Movie Plot Elsa, Olaf And Kristoff Has An Idea 4 Labor Day 4 Anna And Flora From The Fireworks And It's All Cool. October 9 2023 Frozen Columbia's Day Special Movie Plot Olaf's Put The Flag Out Columbia's Day Celebration 4 The Presdent. November 11 2023 Frozen Ventrans Day Special Movie Plot Elsa Gonna Tell Her Dad If She Want's Go See Michael Obama. December 24 2023 Frozen Christmas Special Movie 2 Christmas Carol Plot Hans And Jessie Hates Christmas And Elsa's Have A Idea She's Turn Into A Ghost Of Christmas Spirit. October 13 2028 Frozen Friday The 13Th Special Horror Movie Plot It's Friday The 13Th In Arendelle The Night When Elsa And Her Friends Watching Scary Movies Called The CHAINSAW GUY And The Gang Gets Scared Of This Holiday When Elsa Though It's So Post 2 Be A Good Luck But She Knew It's A Bad Luck And Elsa Saw The CHAINSAW GUY OF HORROS. December 31 2029 Frozen New Year's Special Movie Plot Olaf And His Friends Want 2 Countdown The New Year's Countdown Ball It's Gonna Fall Soon The Night. January 21 2030 Frozen Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Special Movie Plot Anna And Elsa Want 2 See Mr. Martin King Just Like Olaf A Snow Present. February 2 2031 Frozen Groundhog's Day Special Movie Plot Snowgie Williams Is About 2 See A Groundhog 4 Groundhog's Day 4 Olaf. November 24 2032 Frozen Thanksgiving Special Movie Plot Elsa's So Hungry 4 Thanksgiving Dinner In The Morring But She's Sall A Snowturkey 4 Thanksgiving. April 1 2033 Frozen April Fools Special Movie Plot Elsa Like's 2 Prank Somebody Else Like Anna In April Fools. April 22 2034 Frozen Earth Day Special Movie Plot Elsa Tells Olaf 2 Clean Up This Mess But It Was 1000 Of Garbage's It's A Longer Longer Longer Longer Longer And Longer Work Ever 1000 Minutes But He Don't Want 2 Clean Up And Elsa Get's Really Upset She's Kick The Trash And Scare Him And He's He Will Clean Up This 1000 Of Stinky Garbage It's So Gross And Eww In Earth Day. October 31 2035 Frozen Halloween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie 2 Trick Of Freeze Plot Elsa's Can't Wait 2 Tricker Freezing With Friends In Halloween And Get Yummy Candy And Elsa And Friends Gonna Say Tricker Freeze Until Then Elsa And Her Friends See's And Fear Of The TERROR OF ZOMBIES OF HORRORS. May 4 2036 Frozen May The 4Th Star Wars Special Movie Plot Olaf And His Friends Going 2 Battle The Death Star With Dark Vader But Darth Vader Doesn't No These Arendelle People. December 24 2037 Frozen Christmas Special Movie 3 To The North Pole Plot The Snowkids Are Going 2 The North Pole 2 See Santa Clause And 2 Save Christmas With Their Snowparents And Their Friends. December 24 2039 Frozen Christmas Special Movie 4 Elsa's Christmas Story Plot Elsa Tells Her Friends A Christmas Story On Christmas Eve The Night Before Christmas. October 31 2041 Frozen Halloween Spooktacluar Special Horror Movie 3 Elsa's Scary Stories (Holiday Finale) Plot Elsa Tells Her Friends A Scary Stories In Halloween Night. Category:Monster High Category:Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Werewolves Category:Wolves